Vanguard 7CB
Introduction dissidents, November 3006]] The Vanguard 7 Combat Brigade is a unit which operates out of Fort Wolfe in Hesperia. It is under Vanguard Special Forces Command, and is comrpised of several different elements, either actual special forces unit or their support elements. Some of its members are transfers from the old New Luna Militia, but since the merging of the Vanguard and NLM many native Vanguard soldiers have joined. It used to run out of Hancock Station, and currently the VAN Franklin, a Wolf class destroyer with a contingent of special forces soldiers, is based there. Originally formed in 3001 upon the death of Earth, the New Luna Militia was tasked with keeping order on New Luna, and given a paltry armed Chandler and 150 Lunite Militiamen with which to do so. In 3003, they gained full autonomy during the Moebius Effect, gaining hundreds of thousands of refugees to watch over. It had grown into a force of 5000 and a little over half a dozen spacefaring vessels, with another dozen seafaring vessels under its command as well. The NLM Reserves were composed of about 10000 soldiers, a majority of them police officers, fire fighters and paramedics who trained on their weekends and did field operations several times a year. The NLM flagship was the NLM Franklin, a Wolf Class destroyer. The base of NLM was on planet and later Hancock Station. The New Luna militia was split into four branches: Land, Sea, Air/Space, and Support. Many of these branches served double duty in a civilian function. For example, several branches of the Marines served as authorities on the landing pads and outside of cities (with limited jurisdiction) as well as heavy SWAT types, and several branches of Engineering served in Utility Service functions. All of the remaining NLM was transferred to Hancock and the Fleet before it jumped out in response to the Phyrrian threat. The small task force which was on New Luna when the Phyrrians invaded was destroyed, along with New Luna's civilian population. The NLM was left with approximately 4500 soldiers. On November 21st, 3007, with the approval of the Solar Republic's Senate and First Consul Darian Ellesmere, the New Luna Militia was dissolved and transfered to the Vanguard. From there, 7 Combat Brigade was created and all of the NLM's assets put into it - as a result, all 4500 soldiers were transferred. In January 3008, Hancock Station was moved to the Sol System to safeguard the Republic against possible further Phyrrian attack. This never came, and Hancock ended up being stripped and sold to a civilian group by the remnant New Luna government. As part of this, the Vanguard and Allied Force (which is formed out of OATO member planets) were invited to help police and protect the station. The Vanguard sent the 12th Special Forces Unit, which is formed out of members of 7 Combat Brigade, and operates on the VAN Franklin. Ranks Since 7 Combat Brigade is a combined arms force, it uses the same ranks for all types of service people - namely, that of the army. The exception is the rank of ensign, an intermediate rank to make all naval personel officers, bringing them in line with the rest of the Vanguard. Ensign carries no command privileges, does not need to be saluted or sirred, and is otherwise treated as if it was an enlisted rank. Both warrant and non-commissioned officers are considered higher ranking than ensigns. Given that the Vanguard 7CB is a special forces unit, there are no members ranking under corporal - necessary qualifications necessitate this. Officers Warrant Officers Enlisted Uniforms Space Navy Black pressed collared shirt, black trousers, black boots. A duty jacket over the collared shirt, with name on right breast and 'Vanguard' on left. Rank on left arm. Duty Uniform For the majority of planetary operations, soldiers of 7 Combat Brigade wear a fractal camouflaged uniform. The uniform consists of a blouse complete with a grey undershirt, trousers and black boots. Depending on the environment, different colour camouflage's is used. On operations, things such as name, military, rank and flag can be removed, depending on the environment. The blouse: *Velcro name strip above the right pocket *Velcro strip with 'Vanguard' above the left pocket (can be subdued/removed on ops) *Rank displayed in centre of chest, on a rank slip (can be removed/replaced with blank slip on ops) *Flag of Solar Republic on the left shoulder (can be subdued/removed on ops) *Reinforced elbow pads *Two chest pockets with velcro seals *Two additional pockets mid-torso with velcro seals *Front zipper *Tactical vests, if worn, are overt and over the blouse The trousers: *Reinforced knees and seat *One hip cargo pocket on each leg with velcro seals *One calf storage pocket on each leg with velcro seals *Standard hip and back pockets with velcro seals *Leg cuffs with ties to blouse pants over boots Headgear: *A beret with unit flash in front or a kevlar helmet depending on training/mission needs. Note: Most Vanguard 7CB members are Special Forces, so their berets are tan in colour as a result. Those attached from other units or serving with different forces wear different coloured berets to match. Boots: *Black (depending on environment) *Water resistant *Sweat wicking *High friction, waffle soles Dress Uniform Though the Vanguard dress uniform is quite different, 7CB was permitted to keep its traditional dress uniform, which is the traditional New Luna Militia marines issue. Jacket *Navy-blue, Nehru-collar with silver piping *Commissioned officers wear two silver stripes on each cuff, general and above wear three *Rank insignia on right side sleeve, above unit insignia Blouse *White fitted shirt with black tie *Rank insignia on shoulder boards *''Men'': tucked into trousers *''Women'': not tucked in, reach to widest point of hips Trousers (Unisex)'" *Navy blue with black belt *Black leather dress boots '''Skirt (Women Only, optional) *Navy blue, reach to knees *Leather riding boots going to just below knee Members Active player characters are identified with a (P) after their names. All active PCs are members of the 12th Special Forces Unit. Brigade Command General Eliot Gerry (Staff Character) General Abraham Gladstone (P) 12th Special Forces Unit ---- Operations Colonel John Robinson, Commanding Officer, 12th SFU Major Elias Clementino, 2IC, 12th SFU Engineering Warrant Officer Ivan Dobrolubov - Former chief engineer in 12th SFU, currently detatched to Hancock Station (P) Corporal Jordan Hennings Corporal Justine Preo (P) Corporal Daniel Ellerman Corporal Vasco Sant'anna Coelho - Nanoscientist, R&D (P) Contractor "Porkchop" - Custodian & Maintenance (P) Navy Major Braddon King Hooper - Commander of the VAN Franklin, 12th SFU Naval Wing (P) 2nd Lieutenant Leonardo Travis - Fleet Communications (P) Ensign Gennadiy Andreovitch - Pilot/Engineer (P) Ensign Joshua Nicholas MacNamara - Pilot/Engineer (P) Quartermaster 1st Sergeant Martin Hayden - Reserve, currently serving as Deputy Chief of Security on Hancock Station in a civilian role (P) Medical Warrant Officer Marcus Quintus Caecilius (P), Tactical Medic (MD) Intelligence CLASSIFIED 12th Special Forces Unit Marines Approximately 125 marines, most of them seasoned veterans, make up the complement of the Vanguard's 12th Special Forces unit which operates out of the VAN Franklin. Some of them are from units of "Hancock's Heroes", the 1st Marine Battalion which defended Hancock Station, while others are transfers from other units in 7 Combat Brigade or elsewhere in the Vanguard. They are divided up into three platoons. PC Marines are attached to 1st Platoon, which is also the HQ platoon. 12th SFU Marines IC - Major Jyri Holkeri 12th SFU Marines 2IC - Sergeant Major Lucius Tullius Castus (P) *1st Platoon IC - Captain Clifford Stone 2IC - 1st Sergeant Houston Edwards *1st Squad (HQ) IC - 1st Sergeant Matthew Frantz 2IC - 1st Sergeant Class Theo Cribardis Sergeant 1st Class Melania Nox Azami (P) Sergeant 1st Class George Ramirez; Automatic Rifleman Sergeant 1st Class Koguro Ryusaki; Medic Sergeant Quintus Aemilius Donatus; Heavy Weapons Sergeant Ricardo Gomez; Signaler (Comms) Sergeant Tariq Khalid al-Fulani; Assistant AR Sergeant Selman Efendi; Marksman Sergeant Publius Carbo; Assistant AR (Other squads are NPCs and redundant to list) Retired - Resigned - Discharged - AWOL - Buried With Honors * Sergeant 1st Class Dirionis Callot, deserted * Private Gurk, honourable discharge (medical) * Colonel Indira Aravinda, charged with "dereliction of duty in time of war", executed * Brigadier General Jeff Ryan, (KIA) * Colonel Xavier, buried with honors (KIA) * Colonel Moss, honourable discharge (retired) * Captain Norton, Gregory Gaines (believed dead) * Chief Warrant Officer Urfkgar Krag'Kant, dishonourable discharge (extreme insubordination) * Private First Class Aurore Bremont, dishonourable discharge (deserted; granted amnesty from court-martial in Nov. 3006 PANL cease-fire) * Private First Class Ruin Pia, dishonourable discharge (conduct unbecoming) * Private First Class Volouscheur, honourable discharge (resigned) * Private Mikel Ramoniski Boomer, (KIA) * Private Neven, AWOL * Doctor Voliast (contractor), contract termination (resigned) * Corporal Jantine Osligoth, medical discharge * Private Tiana-Marie Vincess, failure to adapt, honourable discharge * Corporal Louis "Louie" Horizon, honourable discharge (resigned) * Sergeant Bradly Rukais, unfit for duty, dishonourable discharge OOC The 12th SFU is a defunct organization, meaning it no longer exists. category:Classic OtherSpace Organizations category:New Luna (Classic Journeys Era) category:Mars (Classic Journeys Era) category:Vanguard 7th Combat Brigade (Classic Journeys Era)